The invention relates to a turret comprising a plurality of turntables, arranged in a circle and controlled by cam followers, for bottles in a bottle-handling machine, and more particularly a labeling machine, and comprising further a plane fixed cam which as the turret revolves is contacted by the cam followers of the turntables, each follower rotating the associated turntable back and forth by means of a lever arm which is guided in said cam, and more particularly is guided in said cam to drag therein, and of a gear train comprising a gear mounted on the turntable shaft and a gear meshing therewith and joined to said lever arm.
In a prior-art turret of this type, each turntable is associated with a transmission of its own disposed between the individual turntables and comprising a gear and a lever arm. Now such a transmission indirectly has the effect of lowering the production rate since the lever arm of each turntable needs considerable room to move, with the result that the turret will not accommodate as many turntables as might be desirable.